Die Geburtstagsüberraschung
by Lady Arrogance
Summary: Dracos Geburtstagsmorgen verläuft etwas... überraschend. (PWP pur) [COMPLETE]


**Autor:** Lady Arrogance

**Titel:** Die Geburtstagsüberraschung

**Teile:** 1/1

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere sind alle Eigentum von JKR und wer da sonst noch seine Rechte dran hat. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus und verwurste sie nach meinen verrückten Ideen ;) Geld bekomme ich dafür allerdings nicht.

**Pairing:** Harry / Draco

**Rating:** NC17

**Warnung:** In dieser Geschichte geht es um SLASH, also wer etwas gegen homosexuelle Männer/Jungen hat, sollte schnellstens verschwinden - gut gemeinter Rat g

**Genre:** PWP in seiner besten Form, aber auch Romance

**Zusammenfassung:** Dracos Geburtstagsmorgen verläuft etwas… ungewöhnlich

**Bemerkung:** Dies ist eine pure PWP, aber das ist man von mir ja schon gewohnt. In meinen Storys hat Draco an Silvester Geburtstag, weswegen sie heute veröffentlicht wird, nachdem ich noch schnell eine Nachtschicht eingelegt habe gähn

Ich weiß, dass das mit TU nicht ganz einfach ist, aber lasst mir doch meine künstlerische Freiheit ;)

**Widmung:** Diese Story widme ich MalfoyRage für eine tolle Freundschaft und viele unterhaltsame Stunden kicher

* * *

**Die Geburtstagsüberraschung**

Harry wachte an diesem Morgen sehr früh auf und als er sich gerade wieder umdrehen wollte, fiel ihm ein, dass ja Silvester war, und somit Dracos Geburtstag. Schnell stand er auf, duschte, zog sich an und schnappte sich seinen Tarnumhang, um nach Slytherin zu gehen.  
Er hatte Glück, dass gerade jemand den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ, sodass er hinein gehen konnte.

Draco war an diesem Morgen auch schon früh aufgestanden und saß jetzt mit seinen Freunden zusammen. Leise schlich Harry hinter den Sessel, in dem Draco saß und zog vorsichtig den Umhang hoch, sodass ihn niemand sehen konnte und beugte sich vor um zärtlich seinen Hals zu küssen.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, mein heißer Drache", raunte er leise, woraufhin Draco leicht erschauerte und den Kopf zur Seite neigte. Fieberhaft versuchte er, seine Freunde davon zu überzeugen, dass er sich wieder hinlegen wollte, sie ließen ihn jedoch nicht gehen.

„Dann muss ich dich halt teilen", lachte Harry leise und ging vorsichtig um den Sessel herum. Er setzte sich rittlings auf Dracos Schoß und kuschelte sich an seine Brust, immer darauf bedacht, nicht aufzufallen. Wieder küsste er Dracos Hals und dieser streichelte langsam unter den Umhang, wobei zum Glück niemandem auffiel, dass seine Hand plötzlich unsichtbar war.

„Und weil du Geburtstag hast, bin ich auch brav", flüsterte Harry grinsend und zur Verdeutlichung, was er sonst tun würde, presste er das Becken gegen seinen Freund.

Draco hätte gerne gesagt, wie glücklich er über diesen Besuch war, aber ihm bliebt nichts anderes, als seine Hand auf Harrys Oberschenkel zu legen und ihn zu streicheln.

Erregt durch die Berührung und die ungewöhnliche Situation streichelte Harry zart zur Dracos Brustwarzen und reizte sie durch den Stoff. „Süßer, wir sollten hier weg… sonst bringe ich dich doch noch in Verlegenheit."

Oder ich dich, dachte Draco grinsend und legte seine Hand auf Harrys Hosenfront, sodass dieser tief Luft holte, sich aber gegen die Berührung lehnte.

„Du weißt aber schon, dass niemand MEINE Erektion sehen wird", hauchte Harry verführerisch, aber Draco lächelte nur und nickte kaum merklich. Vorsichtig übte er immer mehr Druck auf Harrys langsam wachsende Erregung aus, da er es zu verlockend fand, darauf einzugehen.

Um nicht aufzustöhnen, biss Harry in Dracos Hals, so sehr machte ihn all das an. Mit einer Hand zwirbelte er eine der Brustwarzen, während er mit der anderen über Dracos Körper tiefer streichelte, bis er seine schwarze Jeans erreichte, die zum Glück nicht gleich jede Schwellung zeigte. Draco schaffte es mit Mühe, ein unbewegtes Gesicht zu machen, auch wenn es ihm sehr schwer fiel.

Inzwischen war es Harry egal, dass er Draco eigentlich nicht hatte reizen wollte, zu sehr genoss er es, ihn zu erregen. So lehnte er sich vor und flüsterte mit heiserer Stimme direkt in sein Ohr: „So, und weil du es so möchtest, erzähle ich dir, was ich heute Nacht geträumt habe:

Wir sind gegeneinander geflogen und es hat sich eine große Spannung zwischen uns aufgebaut. Wir bringen die Besen in die Kammer und plötzlich packst du mich, presst mich gegen die Wand und küsst mich."

Er stoppte und bemerkte amüsiert, dass Draco schon etwas schneller atmete und gespannt lauschte. „Du drückst dich gegen mich und ich spüre, dass du schon sehr erregt bist. Deine Küsse machen mich willenlos und es ist mir egal, dass jeden Moment jemand herein kommen könnte… Dein Becken reibt weiter über meinen Schoß und ich werde auch hart… In den Hosen ist es sehr gut zu sehen und es macht mich tierisch an, die Form deiner Erektion unter dem Stoff zu sehen, als du einen Schritt zurücktrittst."

Inzwischen hatte auch Draco deutliche Platzprobleme in seiner Jeans und er streichelte Harry fordernd – so gut es noch unauffällig möglich war.

Harry spürte Dracos Erregung deutlich und biss ihm, leise stöhnend, ins Ohrläppchen. „Du kniest dich vor mich und holst meinen harten Penis aus der Hose… Du leckst darüber, saugst daran und nimmst ihn dann tief in den Mund, wie du es so gut kannst. Ich lehne nur noch hilflos an der Wand und kralle mich stöhnend in deinen Haaren fest…"

Wieder versuchte Draco, seine Hausgenossen davon zu überzeugen, dass er wieder schlafen gehen wollte, aber vergebens. „Sie wollen dich nicht gehen lassen… gleich kommen auch noch die Mädchen und dann gibt es Torte… vielleicht solltest du dir einen Platz am Tisch suchen", wisperte Harry verführerisch.

„Erst du", hauchte Draco und streichelte wieder fester über die Beule in Harrys Hose.

„Du willst, dass ich komme?", fragte Harry und Draco nickte leicht, während er sich auf die Lippe biss, da ihn der Gedanke fesselte.

„Ok", stöhnte Harry heiser „Mach mit mir, was du willst."

Er lehnte seinen Kopf an Dracos Schulter und gab sich seinen Berührungen hin. „Sag mir, wenn ich etwas tun soll, oder zeig es mir", flüsterte er und auch wenn Draco wusste, dass es nicht ging, hauchte er: „Ich… würde dich gerne meine Zunge spüren lassen."; einfach, weil er wollte, dass Harry es wusste.

„Ich würde auch alles dafür geben, dich zu spüren", stöhnte Harry leise, aber sehr erregt und vergrub sein Gesicht in Dracos Halsbeuge, als dieser ihn mit fordernden Bewegungen massierte. Schnell öffnete er seine Hose und zog sie samt den Shorts etwas hinunter, damit Draco ihn richtig streicheln konnte, was der auch sofort tat.

Während Draco die Geschwindigkeit erhöhte, so gut das eben in der Situation ging, biss Harry erregt in seinen Hals und saugte sich fest, damit er nicht zu laut wurde.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Harry seinen Höhepunkt nahen spürte. „Draco, ich werde gleich…", keuchte er und musste sich sehr zusammen reißen, um nicht laut zu stöhnen, wie er es gerne getan hätte. Wieder verbiss er sich in Dracos Hals und zog schnell sein Hemd herunter, damit die schwarze Jeans nichts abbekam.

Er kam heftig, wie selten zuvor, so sehr erregte ihn diese besondere Situation. Auch Draco atmete immer schwerer und seufzte leise, was für Harry jedoch deutlich ein erregtes Stöhnen war.

Zitternd lehnte Harry an Dracos Brust. „Danke mein heißer Drache… oh, ich hab dir da einen ziemlichen Knutschfleck verpasst", grinste er schwach und machte sich daran, sich wieder anzuziehen.

„Das darfst du ruhig", hauchte Draco, verliebt und glücklich lächelnd und Harry küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. „Ich bin glücklich und liebe dich über alles", flüsterte er, als sich die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum öffnete und die Mädchen mit einer prächtigen Torte hinein kamen und alle zu singen begannen.

„Oh, dein Fanclub ist da, ich sollte besser aufstehen", wisperte Harry und erhob sich widerwillig von Dracos Schoß. „Ich bleibe aber in deiner Nähe", versprach er noch, bevor er aus der Gefahrenzone verschwand und skeptisch beobachtete, wie Draco beglückwünscht und gedrückt wurde, was ihm offenbar in diesem Moment gar nicht gefiel, was Harry nur zu gut verstand.

Schnell setzte Draco sich an das Kopfende des großen Tisches, damit ihm niemand zu nahe kam. Pansy verteilte Torte an alle, als sie plötzlich den roten Fleck an Dracos Hals bemerkte. „Dray, wo hast du denn den Knutschfleck her? Der ist ja noch ganz frisch", fragte sie misstrauisch du Harry, der hinter seinen Freund getreten war, küsste den Fleck sanft. „Ja, woher ist der?", raunte er amüsiert.

„Das war jemand, der mich sehr glücklich macht", grinste Draco breit.

„Also von mir ist er nicht", bemerkte Pansy, als ihr etwas auffiel: „Er sieht aus, als wäre er erst vor wenigen Minuten entstanden… der entwickelt sich ja noch", erkannte sie dann mit fachmännischem Blick.

„Es gibt eben auch Dinge, die selbst du nicht weißt", lächelte Draco, mit einem verliebten Strahlen in den Augen. „Aber es sollte doch das wichtigste sein, dass ich glücklich bin, oder?", fragte er dann und Pansy kümmerte sich murrend wieder um die Torte.

„Ich denke, ich kann dich noch glücklicher machen", lächelte Harry und schlüpfte schnell unter den Tisch. Er streichelte über Dracos Schoß, wo sich schon eine deutliche Beule gebildet hatte und öffnete dann die Hose, um ihn zu befreien.

Ein paar Mal massierte er ihn und küsste dann ausgiebig einmal über die gesamte Länge, worauf Draco sofort komplett hart wurde und nur mühsam ein Stöhnen unterdrücken konnte, da ihn die Situation so anmachte.

Harry leckte spielerisch über die gespannte Spitze, bevor er ihn tief in seinen Mund aufnahm und daran saugte. Immer abwechselnd umspielte er ihn mit der Zunge, saugte fest, oder umschloss ihn mit den Lippen und bewegte seinen Kopf auf und ab. Zusätzlich liebkoste er, mal zart, mal fester, Dracos Hoden, sodass dieser mehrmals ein Husten vortäuschen musste, um sein Stöhnen zu kaschieren.

Harry bedauerte, dass Draco eine so enge Hose trug und er seinen Po nicht mit einbeziehen konnte, aber so konzentrierte er sich ganz auf sein Glied und pustete sanft auf die feuchte Haut, was Draco immer weiter auf seine, Stuhl nach vorne rutschen ließ, während er hingebungsvoll seine Torte aß, damit niemand misstrauisch wurde, auch wenn er im Nachhinein nicht sagen konnte, was es überhaupt für eine Torte gewesen war.

Die Tatsache, dass er mit entblößtem Penis zwischen all seinen Freunden saß, erregte ihn noch zusätzlich, sodass er sich kaum auf die Gespräche konzentrieren konnte.

Harry streichelte unter Dracos Hemd und über den angespannten Bauch. Er bedauerte, dass er nicht die zweifellos abstehenden Brustwarzen reizen konnte, da das doch aufgefallen wäre.

Als Pansy fragte, ob die Torte denn schmecke, stöhnte Draco „Jaaaaaaa… sehr guuuuut", was zum Glück gerade noch als Antwort durchging. Er rutschte mit dem Becken noch ein Stückchen nach vorne und krallte sich erregt in das Tischtuch, bei dem Versuch, Pansy nicht merken zu lassen, wem oder was seine Begeisterung eigentlich galt.

Harry lachte leise, als er das mitbekam und sandte so Vibrationen durch Dracos Schaft, die ihn noch näher an sein Ziel brachten. Genüsslich leckte er die ersten Lusttröpfchen ab und schnell kündete das Pulsieren Dracos Höhepunkt an.

Als er endlich heftig kam, biss Draco in die Serviette, mit der er sich gerade den Mund abwischte und Harry schluckte gierig, um keinen Tropfen zu verlieren, bevor er ihn zärtlich mit der Zunge säuberte und wieder verpackte. Entspannt lehnte er sich an Dracos Beine und aß mit Genuss das Stück Torte, welches Draco ihm unauffällig hinunter gereicht hatte.

Nachdem das Essen beendet war, konnten sie endlich in Dracos Zimmer zurückziehen und nachdem Draco die Türe geschlossen hatte, sah er sich um. „Bist du hier?", fragte er zärtlich und Harry ließ den Umhang fallen und umarmte Draco.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag", grinste er und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. „Ich hoffe, du hattest einen schönen Morgen."

„Du hast ihn mir ziemlich versüßt", lächelte Draco verliebt. „Aber einen Wunsch hätte ich noch…"

„Alles, was du möchtest, mein Drache", antwortete Harry und küsste ihn auf die Nase.

„Ich will heute allen zeigen, wie ich zu dir stehe", sagte Draco fest und sah Harry in die Augen, der glücklich strahlte.

„Gerne… darf ich Pansy dann auch sagen, dass der Knutschfleck von mir ist und die Torte hervorragend war?", fragte er dann mit einem verschmitzen Grinsen.

„Darfst du", lachte Draco und zog Harry an sich. „Du bist mein allerschönstes Geschenk."

„Draco Malfoy, ich liebe dich über alles!", sagte Harry ernst, aber gleich darauf grinste er wieder. „Aber auf Pansys Gesicht bin ich gespannt."

Sie kuschelten sich aneinander und machten es sich auf dem Bett gemütlich. „Ich liebe dich auch mehr als alles andere, Harold James Potter!", antwortete Draco dann ebenso ernst. „Das könnte mir übrigens öfter morgens passieren", fügte er dann schmunzelnd hinzu und zog Harry fest an sich.

„Erzähl mir, wie es für dich war", forderte dieser ihn auf und Draco lachte leicht heiser. „Es war total erregend so vor allen und sich nichts anmerken zu lassen… das hat mich richtig heiß gemacht."

„Du hast dich gut gehalten… ich hätte nur fast zu deinen sexy Nippelchen hoch gestreichelt", erzählte Harry und öffnete Dracos Hemd, um sie endlich zu liebkosen.

„Du warst sooo guut", stöhnte Draco leise unter den Berührungen.

„Du aber auch… ich hätte am liebsten laut deinen Namen geschrieen… das war sooo heiß", raunte Harry und sie küssten sich wieder.

„Das war es", bestätigte Draco. „Und trotzdem hat niemand etwas bemerkt…", er konnte es noch immer nicht ganz fassen, was eben im Gemeinschaftsraum passiert war.

„Aber sie hätten es die ganze Zeit entdecken können", antwortete Harry und diese Vorstellung erregte beide.

„Jaa", stöhnte Draco und als er Harrys flinke Zunge an seinen Brustwarzen spürte, wurde er richtig laut, da er sich endlich nicht mehr beherrschen musste.

„Dein Stöhnen hat mir vorhin gefehlt… aber es war heiß, zu sehen, wie du dich beherrscht hast", schnurrte Harry, bevor er sich wieder genüsslich den aufgerichteten Brustwarzen saugte.

„Das hat mich echt einiges gekostet", hauchte Draco.

„Aber du warst guuut… ich glaube, dass muss ich öfter austesten… das hat mich echt angemacht", stöhnte Harry, als Draco nun auch seine sensiblen Brustwarzen erreicht hatte und sie sanft zwirbelte.

„Du bist unglaublich sexy… besonders, wenn du erregt bist… dass das vorhin niemand mitbekommen hat, wundert mich wirklich", bemerkte er dann, ein wenig nachdenklich.

„Ich war auch kurz davor, laut zu stöhnen… besonders, als ich so heftig gekommen bin"; grinste Draco und kuschelte sich an.

„Ja, das bist du wirklich", lachte Harry. „Aber ich meinte eher, dass niemand bemerkt hat, wie schön du bist, wundert mich… wenn du erregt bist, leuchtest du förmlich... deine Lippen sind tiefrot, deine Wangen rosa, deine Augen glitzern und… jeder hätte es merken müssen."

Draco lächelte. „Du bist auch unheimlich hübsch … aber eigentlich bist du das immer."

„Schön bist du auch immer ", antwortete Harry und küsste wieder Dracos Nase. „Aber wenn du erregt bist, hast du diese ganz spezielle Aura…", erklärte er dann.

„Die ist nur für dich da… das soll niemand anderes sehen", beschloss Draco und Harry lachte. „Offenbar sind sie dafür auch blind."

Ungeduldig zogen sie einander aus. „Darf ich jetzt deine Zunge spüren?", fragte Harry, während sie jeden Millimeter der freigelegten Haut des anderen liebkosten.

Er durchwuschelte liebevoll Dracos Haare und schloss dann die Augen, um sich seinem Geliebten ganz hinzugeben, als dieser ihm sehr langsam die Hose auszog und dabei sanft streichelte. Endlich waren beide von allen störenden Kleidungsstücken befreit und Draco begab sich mit seinen Lippen auf Wanderschaft über Harrys Körper.

Er leckte aufreizend mal hier, mal da und widmete dann seine Aufmerksamkeit Harrys Brustwarzen.

„Mmmmmhhh… das fühlt sich so schön an… deine Hände… deine Lippen… DU!", stöhnte Harry und genoss die Berührungen sichtlich, während er Draco ebenfalls streichelte, wo er ihn erreichen konnte.

„Du dich auch", hauchte Draco und blies dabei auf die feuchten Brustwarzen, was Harry eine Gänsehaut verursachte. Sie pressten sich eng aneinander und genossen es, den heißen und erregten Körper des anderen zu spüren und sich zu küssen.

Harry strich aufreizend mit den Nägeln über Dracos Rücken. „Und, Geburtstagskind… was wünschst du dir?"

„Ich will dich richtig spüren… in mir", flüsterte Draco und hielt Harry fest umschlungen.

Harry erschauerte, als er das hörte, denn bisher war Draco immer ‚oben' gewesen. „Ich soll dich…?", fragte er heiser und es war deutlich, wie sehr ihn die Vorstellung erregte.

„Ja… heute will ich dich in mir spüren", hauchte Draco und auch ihm war anzumerken, wie sehr ihn das faszinierte.

„Gut", sagte Harry und drehte sie so, dass er oben lag, aber ohne seinen Geliebten dabei loszulassen. „Der Gedanke scheint dich ziemlich anzumachen", bemerkte er dann.

„Ja… ich wollte das schon länger mal fragen", gab Draco zu.

„Und ich dachte, das würde deine, Stolz widersprechen…"

„Ich bin stolz darauf, dass du derjenige bist", lächelte Draco verliebt und küsste Harry wieder.

Dieser erwiderte den Kuss liebevoll. „Ich liebe dich und werde alles tun, um dich glücklich zu machen."

„Dich macht es doch hoffentlich auch glücklich?", fragte Draco unsicher.

„Oh ja, das macht es", antwortete Harry erregt und rieb sein Becken an Dracos, während er seinen Hals küsste.

Draco legte den Kopf zur Seite, um ihm seinen Hals ganz darzubieten und streichelte dabei Harrys Po.

Nach einer Weile beugte Harry sich zum Nachttisch und träufelte ein paar Tropfen Massageöl aus einer kleinen Flasche auf die Finger, bevor er sich neben Draco legte und seinen Hintern streichelte und massierte. Langsam näherte er sich der engen Öffnung und rieb leicht darüber. Draco hatte inzwischen auch über Harrys Bauch tiefer gestreichelt und drängte sich nun mit einem Stöhnen dem forschenden Finger entgegen.

„Du bist ja richtig heiß darauf", raunte Harry und drang vorsichtig ein, worauf Draco einen Moment die Luft anhielt, aber sich schnell wieder entspannte, da er Harry vertraute und das Gefühl zwar ungewohnt, aber nicht unangenehm war.

Harry bewegte seinen Finger vorsichtig und küsste gleichzeitig Dracos Oberkörper, um ihn zu entspannen, was aber gar nicht nötig war, denn der war mehr als erregt und drängte sich Harry entgegen, sodass er immer tiefer eindrang.

Erregt durch Dracos offensichtliches Genießen, nahm Harry einen zweiten Finger dazu, um seinen Freund sanft zu dehnen und vorzubereiten. Dabei streifte er ein paar Mal Dracos Prostata, sodass dieser laut aufstöhnte. „Haaaaarryyy"

„Ja, mein Drache", grinste dieser, da er genau wusste, was Draco in diesem Moment spürte.

Ich...komme wenn du das noch mal tust", keuchte Draco und kam einen Moment später mit einem Aufschrei, weil Harry genau das getan hatte und er sich nicht länger beherrschen konnte.

Harry verharrte mit seinen Bewegungen und genoss den Anblick, der sich ihm bot. „Da siehst du mal, was du bisher verpasst hast", schmunzelte er und küsste Draco auf die Wange.

„Das ist… woooow", hauchte der keuchend und Harry schob nun ein Kissen unter ihn, während er noch deutlich die Kontraktionen um seine Finger spürte.

„Sag Bescheid, sobald du soweit bist", flüsterte liebevoll und Draco atmete tief durch. „Ich… bin bereit."

Harry zog seine Finger zurück und kniete sich zwischen die gespreizten Beine seines Geliebten. Sorgsam verteilte er auch noch etwas Öl auf seinem Glied, bevor er ansetzte und vorsichtig den engen Muskelring durchstieß.

Stöhnend drang er langsam tiefer und verharrte dann einen Moment, um Draco die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen. Nachdem dieser ihn jedoch entspannt und glücklich anlächelte, wurde Harry mutiger und zog sich wieder zurück, um erneut zuzustoßen.

Mit jedem Stoß wurde er schneller und stärker und Draco kam ihm jedes Mal entgegen und spannte immer wieder seine Muskeln an, da er aus eigener Erfahrung wusste, wie sehr ihn das immer erregte. „Das ist Wahnsinn!", keucht er erregt.

„Draaaacooo…", stöhnte Harry und war nun auch schon nah dem Höhepunkt. „Du bist so heiß und eng… ich… ich kann nicht mehr lang."

„Nicht zurückhalten… genieß es", hauchte Draco sah Harry tief in die Augen, der nach wenigen Stößen mit einem tiefen Knurren kam.

Keuchend lagen sie aneinander gekuschelt und umarmten sich liebevoll. „Ich liebe dich und das war unglaublich", seufzte Draco. „Es war noch viel schöner, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte."

„Jetzt weißt du, wie heiß du mich damit immer machst", lächelte Harry und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Und du weißt wie toll es sich auch andersherum anfühlt...", erwiderte Draco, ebenfalls lächelnd. „Mit dir ist es einfach unbeschreiblich...immer."

„Jaaa... es ist unglaublich heiß mit dir." Harry zog sich langsam zurück und legte sich neben Draco.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir heute im Bett bleiben", schlug dieser nun vor und zog ihn nah an sich.

„Und was machst du mit deinen Geburtstagsgästen? Lädst du die alle hierher ein?", fragte Harry lachend.

„Och", grinste Draco. „Da fällt und schon was ein...aber es fängt ja auch erst spätnachmittags an."

„Von mir aus gerne, ich finde die Idee gut", entschied Harry und küsste den inzwischen voll entwickelten Bluterguss an Dracos Hals. „Ich mag den Fleck… er markiert dich", grinste er dann.

„Jeder soll sehen, dass du zu mir gehörst...du bleibst auch auf der Feier?", fragte Draco und sah seinen Freund mit Hundeaugen an.

„Wenn du es möchtest... natürlich Schatz", lächelte Harry und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Mit oder ohne Umhang", fragte er dann mit einem verführerischen Unterton, wusste aber, dass Draco ihn dort offiziell als seinen Freund vorstellen wollte.

„Diesmal ohne auch wenn das vorhin heiß war", sagte Draco und Harry grinste teuflisch. „Ok, dann schocken wir ein bisschen die Schule."

„Ich will mich einfach nicht mehr verstecken, weil ich dich so sehr liebe, dass ich es allen sagen will...ich will dazu stehen und dir auch wenn andere hinsehen, zeigen, wie sehr ich dich mag", erklärte Draco dann und Harry nickte glücklich.

„Ja, ich liebe dich und will es auch nicht mehr verstecken... auch wenn es sicher schwer wird... aber das ist es mir wert."

„Wir werden das zusammen schaffen", lächelte Draco optimistisch. „Und bis es soweit ist kuscheln wir."

Gerade, als sie sich wieder liebevoll küssten, klopfte es und Draco zog schnell die Decke über sie, bevor er „herein" sagte und Pansy mit einem Pergament das Zimmer betrat.

Sie hatte nur flüchtig auf das Bett gesehen und Harry nicht entdeckt. „Ich wollte nur eben noch mal wissen, wie das heute Nachmittag geplant ist und wer alles kommen wird", erklärte sie.

„Ich dachte wir fangen so ab 17 Uhr an und es kommen die Leute auf der Liste", antwortete Draco und wandte sich dann an Harry. „Naja und du… bringst du noch jemanden mit?"

„Besser nicht", lachte Harry leise und küsste zärtlich Dracos Arm.

Pansy hatte Harry gar nicht wahrgenommen und war etwas irritiert. „Wen sollte ich denn noch mitbringen?"

„Also kommt nur Harry noch zusätzlich", sagte Draco, was Pansy nun endgültig verwirrte und sie sah hoch.

„Harry? Du meinst Potter? aber wa..." Sie brach ab, als sie den grinsenden Harry endlich entdeckte und ließ mit einem kleinen Schrei das Pergament fallen. „Dray, was tut der hier?", fragte sie mit schriller Stimme.

„Ich kuschle mit meinem Freund, Pansy", antwortete Draco ruhig.

„Aber… aber das ist Potter", stotterte sie und sah ziemlich angewidert aus.

„Das weiß ich und ich liebe ihn", erklärte Draco geduldig.

„Dray, es ist ok, wenn du von heißem Sex mit ihm träumst... ich meine, wer tut das nicht, aber..." Pansy ignorierte völlig, dass Harry sie sehr wohl auch hören konnte und verzog das Gesicht, bei der Vorstellung, dass es da Gefühle geben könnte.

„Pansy gewöhn dich dran: wir sind zusammen und du träumst gefälligst von wem anders", sagte Draco und in seiner Stimme klang ein deutlich eifersüchtiger Ton mit.

„Von dir kann ich ja wohl auch nicht mehr träumen", entgegnete Pansy zickig, hob ihre Liste auf und rauschte von dannen.

Als sie das Zimmer verlassen hatte, prustete Harry laut los, nachdem er vorher schon fast in die Decke beißen musste, um nicht herauszuplatzen. „Aha, ganz Slytherin träumt also von mir?", bemerkte er und hatte dabei schon Lachtränen in den Augen.

„Die sollen dich gefälligst aus ihren Träumen lassen", schmollte Draco.

„Hey, lass mir den Spaß, nachdem die ganze Schule von dir träumt, will ich auch ein paar Fans haben und ich träume ausschließlich von dir", beteuerte Harry dann und küsste versöhnlich Dracos Wange, worauf der ihn anlächelte.

„Ich hab schon immer nur von dir geträumt. Aber zum Glück haben wir ja was viel besseres, als Träume", fügte er dann hinzu.

„Einen Tarnumhang", lachte Harry, aber wurde dann ernst. „Nein, ich habe dich und kann dich festhalten, an meiner Haut spüren und mit dir reden... und noch ein paar andere Sachen..."

Sie kuschelten sich gemeinsam unter die Decke. „Wenigstens müssen wir uns jetzt keine Sorgen machen, dass irgendjemand unvorbereitet auf die Fete kommt", stellte Draco dann amüsiert fest und Harry nickte grinsend.

„Wohl kaum... dafür wird die ganze Schule versuchen, dabei sein zu dürfen..."

„Ach..wir werden zusammen zum Mittagessen gehen und dann ist die Neugier befriedigt…", winkte Draco ab. „Oder wir lassen sie zappeln und essen hier?", überlegte er dann mit einem fiesen Grinsen.

„Das ist noch 3 Stunden hin, das werden wir dann ja sehen...", beschloss Harry, da er keine Lust hatte, sich jetzt um irgendwelche neugierigen Schüler zu kümmern.

„Okay...wir nutzen lieber die Zeit wo wir allein sein können", stimmte Draco zu. „Das ist der schönste Geburtstag, den ich bisher hatte…"


End file.
